Drowning
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: She was drowning and there was no way she could save herself. Her last thoughts went to Ikki, the mysterious man who was stealing her heart. They would never be able to be together now or was there still a chance?


**A/N:** Amnesia, what can I say? I like this series way more than I thought I would. As a friend of mine and I say: "The bishies drew me in and the story kept me." XD Well, it's all thanks to a certain bishie known as Ikki really in my case. He is one of the best characters ever, imo! I could go on a long Ikki rant, but I won't. XD

**Important Note:** I am calling the heroine, Rine. I derived it from the word "heroine" and I now call her that so much, I don't think I could ever call her anything else in Ikki's route. XD So, for those who like her to remain nameless, I am sorry. Also, in this I am combining things from the game and the anime. In this, Rine has never been in Joker, Heart or any other world, so this is the only world. Also, in this the part where Ikki was drunk and spoke to Rine happens in the way it did in the game where she went to his house and stayed the night, and the bravery test happened. Where the anime comes in? With her being pushed on the boat and falling in the water.

**P.S.** Please don't mind any grammar or spelling mistakes, as I am horrible at catching my own mistakes and spellcheck doesn't seem to get them all. And I apologize if anybody is OOC, I try to keep them IC, but it's not always easy. I'm aware somethings in this might not be the most believable, but hey, Ikki got eyes that make girls fall for him. So okay, right? XD

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Amnesia (why must I put this on a fanfiction site?). Well, anyways, without further ado, the story...

* * *

Drowning

Rine yelped as she fell in the water, but all who could hear her was the fairy, Orion. She couldn't do anything as she rapidly started sinking to the bottom of the lake. She watched as Orion tried to grab her hand, but to no avail. He shouted something to her as she vanished, but she couldn't hear it. All of her senses were going numb; as if turning to ice by the freezing water. The memory of Ikki kissing her flashed through her mind. She instantly knew she would never experience that wonderful sensation again from the one she was falling hard for.

"Ikki..." her mind thought as her vision blurred. She outstretched her hand; her last view was her hat as it for some reason left her to rise to the surface. Something she desperately wished she could do as well...

* * *

Ikki was lying on his bed; unable to fall asleep. His mind kept replaying the kiss he had given to Rine. He smiled slightly to himself, but it fell once he remembered he still didn't know exactly what the girl felt for him. "Rine..." he mumbled into the night air.

For some reason; he didn't know why or what, but something urged him to turn his gaze to the window. Outside he could see the peaceful lake, of which he was totally unaware that it had claimed someone, and that person being the object of his affections no less. He sighed as he got up and went to the window. He laughed at himself. "Shouldn't I be blissful that I have finally tasted her lips? Why do I feel so on edge?" he smiled ruefully at himself. "Maybe it's because I don't know for sure how she feels?" He then covered his mouth with his hand and looked off to the side and spoke in a quiet voice. "But I was sure she was falling for me. So why does she-?"

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boat that Rine was in not long ago. He turned his full attention to it; confusion coming on his face as he realized no one was in it. "How odd..." he murmured. His eyes widened as he realized it was sinking. Without another thought he rushed out of his room and headed to the lake.

By the time he got to the lake, the boat had been mostly pulled underwater and soon it would fall to the bottom fast. Ikki scanned the water, looking for any trace that someone had been in it. _'Maybe it got untied for some reason...'_ Then, as if on cue, a hat floated to the surface. His rainbow eyes widened as he recognized the piece of clothing. "Rine!" he exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed into the lake and dove under. Looking desperate for the girl who had stolen his heart. Fortunately he was able to quickly spot her in the clear lake. Her eyes were closed and bubbles were coming out of her mouth, and she was sinking fast. He quickly swam to her and hooked one arm around her waist, then swam back to the surface.

As soon as he broke the lake's surface, Ikki quickly hauled her to the bank and examined her. Not getting a response, he did the only thing he could, and performed CPR on her. He did it again and again, desperately trying to revive her. Finally the water came out of her mouth and she was breathing once more, though she still did not wake. But she was alive!

Ikki collapsed beside her as he released a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness... Rine..." he breathed.

Suddenly, without Ikki noticing, Orion reappeared. Not that the popular college student could see him though...

"Eh!?" Orion sounded; clearly disoriented from what had happened to him. He looked around to see Rine lying unconscious on the ground, but fortunately breathing. "How? I thought-" the fairy then noticed Ikki lying beside her. "Ikki?" After piecing it together Orion smiled in relief and gratitude. "Thank you, Ikki! You really are a fine man!" he cried out, even though Ikki couldn't hear him.

Orion then looked up at the hotel and a frightened look overcame his features. "Oh no, we're in plain sight!" he then looked at Ikki. "Well, they might not do anything to her with Ikki here, but still they might while he's asleep... I have to somehow get him to move her to a better place!" Orion folded his arms as his legs crossed. "But how?"

Suddenly Ikki moved and looked over at the hotel. He looked at it a moment, then his gaze went back to Rine. "I better get you someplace warm. You're still not out of the woods yet..."

Orion nodded eagerly. "Yes, Ikki!" he exclaimed, happy that Ikki realized on his own.

Ikki slid one arm under Rine's back and the other under her knees before hoisting her up bridal style. He turned around to the hotel's direction and started to walk.

Orion's face fell into alarm. "No, Ikki! Not there! Those crazy fangirls of yours might find her while you're not in the room! Argh! You stupid, flirtaeous cosplayer!" Orion yelled while he flinged his arms and legs around in a fit.

Ikki suddenly stopped walking and looked at Rine. He glanced around before he turned to an almost covered pathway in the woods. "Hm, I better not take you back there until I know what happened. I thought you were safe in your room after all..."

"Eh!?" Orion sounded and stopped mid-fit. He then smiled. "Ah, Ikki, I was wrong. You are a smart flirtaeous cosplayer!"

Orion followed Ikki as he made his way down the old pathway. The fairy looked at their surroundings nervously. "Eh, Ikki, are you sure this is the safest place? It feels like we are about to meet a monster... like Rika!"

Not too long they came to a building; obviously a cottage of some sort that was used on the premises. It was very small and appeared to be only one room. It looked like it was used primarily for special events.

Ikki smiled. "Ah, there it is."

Orion nervously laughed. "Are you sure you should be happy to be here? It looks like it could be haunted or something."

Ikki walked up to the door and pushed it open with his shoulder. As soon as he entered he looked at the surroundings. Not much was in there, but fortunately there was a cot and some blankets. In the middle was a fire pit that would be very useful.

"Ah, perfect," Ikki murmured as he laid Rine on a cot.

Orion watched as the college student laid the girl down with utmost care, but soon started to look around instead. "Hm, this looks like it's used for giving people a feel of the past. I wonder how you knew about it, Ikki," the fairy asked the man suspiciously.

After settling Rine, Ikki went to building a fire. "Thanks Ken, for challenging me about that beetle." he murmured to himself.

Orion gave him a deadpanned expression. "What do beetles have to do with this?" he asked flatly.

Once the fire was roaring; Ikki sat back and looked outside at the moon before looking back at his girl. She was naturally still shivering. He frowned as he eyed her soaking clothing. "I'm going to have to get you out of that."

Orion looked at him questioningly. "Get her out of what?"

Ikki moved to Rine and hesitated. He shook his head to clear it of his thoughts and anxiety. "I can't worry about that now." he mumbled to himself. He then took a deep breath and started stripping her of her clothes.

Orion's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What are you doing!? PERVERT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I should have known that the worse monster was you!"

After Ikki was finished stripping her he took a moment to look at her against his will. He quickly looked away, ashamed of himself. "Sorry, Rine." He quickly covered her with blankets to get rid of the temptation. Or at least most of it...

Orion nervously laughed. "Eh, sorry, Ikki, I should have known you were just doing that."

Ikki sighed as he shed his own coat, shirt, and shoes. _'I'll just dry my pants with them on in case she wakes up, even if I have to risk a cold,' _he thought to himself.

Ikki sat close to the fire and watched Rine. He didn't know how long he did that, but her shivering wasn't stopping. She was starting to curl up into a ball, which wasn't good. A look overcame his features suggesting that he was debating with himself. Finally he made up his mind and knelt down on the other side of Rine. He pulled the covers back and slid in beside her. He took her in his arms and held her close to his chest.

Orion's eyes bugged out at what Ikki had done. "How dare you take advantage of her like that! You lecher!" then the fairy realized what was going on, that Ikki was only trying to get her warm. "Oh, I see. Sorry, Ikki. Well, hm, I think I'll just leave. I don't think I should be here for this..." he trailed off and vanished.

Ikki watched Rine, though all he could see was her pinkish sandy hair. After a while his eyes started to drift shut and he finally succumbed to sleep...

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Rine's eyelids began twitching and a few seconds later they opened to reveal her green orbs. She blinked several times trying to comprehend where she was at.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I'm relieved," a deep voice spoke into her ear.

Rine turned her head to the side to see her boyfriend's rainbow eyes staring back at her. "Ik...ki?" she asked, clearly confused.

Ikki smiled. "Good morning, or rather "good night", Rine."

Rine slowly blinked. "What happened?"

Ikki closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "You were drowning in the lake..."

As soon as Ikki said that the events rushed back into Rine's mind; playing them out in quick succession. "How am I still alive?" she asked.

Ikki smiled. "I saved you."

Rine turned her attention back to the man beside her. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just so happened to look out the window and see the boat. Fortunately your hat floated to the surface right after I got there or I wouldn't have known," Ikki explained, his voice almost trembling at the end because of the realization of what almost happened to his beloved girl.

Rine looked at Ikki, she could clearly see what emotions he was feeling, which showed her just how much she meant to him. "Thank you, Ikki," she replied with a smile.

Ikki smiled back, but then his face turned grave. "How did it happen?"

"Huh?" Rine blinked.

"How did you fall into the lake? The last thing I remember is sending you to your room."

Rine thought back and remembered the fangirl calling her out. She quickly averted her eyes from her boyfriend's for she knew if he knew it was by the hand of his fanclub then he would feel responsible.

Ikki's eyes narrowed. "Tell me, Rine, no matter what it is."

Rine looked back up at his eyes. She could tell he was not pleased that she was hesitating to tell him, but she could also see concern in his eyes. She knew he would worry himself sick if she didn't tell him, so she took a deep breath and began. "One of your fangirls called me out."

"And you went?" Ikki questioned almost incredulously.

"Well, yeah..." Rine replied a little sheepishly.

Ikki sighed. "Continue."

"Well, I met up with two others and Rika."

"Rika?"

Rine nodded. "We talked a bit and then Rika left. The other three were really mad at me and pushed me in the boat."

Ikki's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, for a bit I just floated. Then the boat suddenly cracked on the bottom. I was surprised and fell out when I stood up. I couldn't swim or anything so I just sank."

Ikki remained quiet for a moment. "If it wasn't for my fanclub..."

Rine stared at Ikki's pained expression. She thought back to the time she was in his bed. He was looking at her with a similar pained expression. The similarities to now and then was unsettling, but if she looked harder she could tell he was in even more pain now than he was back then.

"Ikki..." Rine cooed as she lifted her hand to his cheek and caressed it.

Ikki's eyes widened in shock, but he soon smiled back. He placed his hand on top of hers to keep her hand there. After a few moments he removed the hand from his cheek, but kept their hands intertwined. His eyes turned serious as he studied her. "Tell me what Rika talked to you about."

Rine's eyes widened and she quickly averted them. "Um, well, it wasn't really anything..."

Ikki narrowed his eyes. "Tell me."

Rine thought it over. She knew it would hurt Ikki to tell him about Rika, but she was sure he would get it out of her one way or another so she might as well just tell him now. She took a deep breath as she told him everything.

Ikki remained silent, but then sighed. "I knew Rika was capable of be strict, I see she is also capable of this as well..."

"I'm sorry, Ikki," Rine said in an attempt to comfort him.

Ikki kissed her hair. "You have nothing to apologize for. Thank you for telling me," he said softly and kissed her forehead. He pulled just far enough back to see her blushing face. "I was so scared when I saw you drowning. I couldn't have gone on if something happened to you," he whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

Rine placed her hand on his arm comfortingly. "It's okay, Ikki. I'm here and I'm fine now. Don't think about what could have happened anymore," she comforted in a soft and soothing voice.

Ikki smiled slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I hope you can forgive my selfishness there," he whispered as he slowly pulled away; raising himself up to hover over her in the process.

Rine blushed deep, but somehow got the courage to keep looking him in the eye. "I ... Ikki,"

Ikki's eyes widened. "Eh? What did you say?"

Rine averted her eyes for a moment, but brought them back. "I love you, Ikki."

Ikki looked at her in shock, but soon his eyes softened and a smile appeared on his face. "Rine..." he whispered as he kissed her again.

Rine blushed and looked down. "Are you..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Ikki chuckled. "I believe I already confessed my feelings, but I will say it again,"

Rine expectedly looked back up into his eyes.

"I love you, Rine," Ikki confessed in a low voice that sent shivers up the girl's spine.

"Ik-"

Ikki didn't wait for Rine to finish her sentence before he crashed his lips down onto hers. At first he was soft and gently, but soon the kiss became passionate. He licked the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. The girl gasped, which he took advantage of and slipped his tongue inside her moist cavern. He explored her sweet mouth thoroughly and probed her tongue to encourage her to respond. She nervously responded and by his lead was able to fully participate.

When they needed air, Ikki let go of her lips, but continued his assault on her neck. He gave her hot open mouthed kiss as he trailed down her column; giving nips here and there which caused his girl to mew cutely. He smirked as he began to suckle on her collarbone, getting even more reactions from the girl.

Suddenly Rine's eyelids snapped open as she realized something. "Ikki?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes?" Ikki replied as he raised himself up.

"Am I...?" she trailed off.

Ikki grinned when he realized what she had realized, but he wasn't going to tell her he knew. No, he was going to tease her. "Am you what?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Rine gulped. "Naked?"

"Yes, you are," Ikki replied as if he was commenting about the weather.

Rine blinked at Ikki for a few seconds before she yelped.

Ikki chuckled; clearly amused. "Don't worry, I have pants on."

Rine's blush traveled to her neck. "That doesn't explain about me."

Ikki smiled. "Well, I had to get you out of those wet clothes or it wouldn't have been good for your health."

"Oh," Rine replied, before another thought entered her mind. "You saw me naked!?" she exclaimed.

Ikki looked away. "I couldn't help that..."

Rine whimpered as she hid her face to try to hide her embarrassment.

Ikki chuckled and pulled her hands away. "You are beautiful..." he whispered in a low voice.

Rine blushed and started to stutter. "Uh... Um..."

Ikki gave another chuckle. "Don't worry I didn't do anything or looked at you long. I just did what was necessary."

Rine sighed with relief.

"Rine, you don't trust me to not take advantage of you?" he said with the return of his teasing grin.

Rine's eyes widened and she looked around desperately for an answer. "Well, it's not that... It's just... um..."

Ikki chuckled. "It's okay, I know what you meant."

Rine pouted.

Ikki smiled. "You're really adorable with that pout."

Rine's blush came back in full force. "You keep embarrassing me!" she complained.

Ikki grinned. "Then why don't I give you a distraction," she said mischievously. He didn't even let her respond before he covered her lips once again with his own. He couldn't help it for the girl he loved had returned his feelings.

* * *

_A couple of days later..._

Ikki was in bed during the middle of the day. Suddenly Rine appeared from the kitchen with a bowl of soup. She sat it down on the bedside table while she sat down on the side of the bed. She placed her hand on his forehead obviously checking his temperature. "Even though I was the one who almost drowned you are the one who got sick."

Ikki chuckled. "I rather it this way. You've been sick enough."

Rine smiled at her boyfriend; he was always putting her first.

But then Ikki's grin reappeared...

"And, with me being sick, I get to be taken care of by you. It's worth it for that."

Rine blushed and looked to the side. "Ikki..." was all she could manage to say.

Ikki grinned wider. "You know, I am hot. Perhaps you should remove my clothes like I did for you," he suggested in a teasing tone.

Rine's face exploded into red. "Um, uh, if you need that, then you can do it yourself, and if you are too weak then we can get Kent."

Ikki laughed. "Sorry, Rine, I couldn't help it," but the then he gave a sour look. "But suggesting Ken too... That's too far. He may be my best friend, but that's a line I'm never crossing with him."

Rine blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Ikki chuckled and patted her head. "Don't worry about it. If I wasn't sick, I would kiss you right now for being so cute."

"I don't think it's cute at all," a male's voice came from the doorway.

They both looked up to see it belonged to Kent. He had a box of what appeared to be some herbal, no doubt for his friend. But that went unnoticed by Rine as he was giving her a hard look.

Ikki gave his friend a look. "Ken, how can you say Rine's not cute!? You need new glasses."

Kent turned his attention to his friend. "You didn't think that I undressing you was a cute idea either."

Ikki grinned, which shocked the two, though Kent didn't show it. "Ah, you were eavesdropping, Ken? That's not good."

Kent pushed his glasses up. "It's not eavesdropping when you can't help, but overhear the conversation no matter what you do."

Ikki smiled. "Ah, but Ken, you should know that Rine was just flustered and couldn't think straight. She was just being cute."

Rine blushed and looked down. "Ikki, please stop."

"But you are cute," Ikki replied simply.

Rine shook her head. "I don't see how I was, especially then."

Ikki chuckled. "Ah, Rine, you're too cute, I just want to hug you. Come here."

"Huh!?" Rine looked up at Ikki completely surprised.

Ikki frowned. "Then I'll just have to go to you."

Before Rine could do anything her boyfriend had hugged her from behind.

"You're so adorable!" Ikki exclaimed.

Rine protested and tried to get him to stop, but it was obvious that wasn't happening any time soon.

At that moment Shin walked in with a box of food. "I brought some food. Don't get any ideas as Waka asked me to-" he stopped midsentence when he saw the scene in front of him. He gave the couple a look before looking at Kent. "What's going on?"

Kent sighed. "Apparently Ikkyu acts the same sick as he did when he was drunk."

Shin looked at the silver haired man coldly. "How clingy," he said disapprovingly.

Orion appeared by Shin and gave Ikki a dead panned look. "I agree, it's pathetic."

Ikki, of course, ignored them and continued hugging his girlfriend giving continuous praises. It didn't bother him that his two friends (even if Shin would deny it, he considered him a friend), were watching. He was sick and was just too happy that Rine was with him.


End file.
